Setheron Asyrrieon
Setheron "Seth" Asyrrieon, is a mage born to a very powerful mage clan in Kyrsides, the Asyrrieon clan. He is related quite closely by blood to the witch Eleanor. His true line of descent is from both the Asyrrieon clan and Chronopsis Clan, making him an exceptional mage. Biography Setheron is the only child of Syrion Asyrrieon and his human consort Medea Chronopsis, with all of Syrion's other children being born of Syrion's second and third wives. His sister Riana and brother Aeronn are half Dryad, while his other sisters are all full blooded elves. From young, Seth was already a remarkable prodigy, thanks to his unique line of descent and his natural gift for the learning and use of high power magic. His combined crest also made him able to access and learn magic that was different from the normal Asyrrieon clan mages. Hence, he was trained to reach the same heights as his father when he reached adulthood. Seth was educated by private tutors as a child, leaning everything a normal child would learn in a school and even more. He was taught all sorts of magical techniques, vitakinesis and general magic, in order to make sure he was the strongest. Seth proved his family's predictions right when he progressed faster than all his fully elven siblings. Riana and Aeronn managed to match his learning speed, but both had less mana than him for spellcasting, making Seth special. Nonetheless, there were those who were jealous that a half elf would become one of the strongest mages in the Asyrrieon clan, and thus they plotted to remove him from power. Due to the fact he was guarded by bodyguards, and was a capable mage, it was difficult to directly attack him. Assassins dispatched for direct attack were often taken out personally by Seth. Seth himself didn't really enjoy his childhood, and eventually he just chose to leave the Asyrrieon clan houses and find his own way in life, sick and tired of the constant attempts to pull him down or assassinate him, even if he ended up victorious against the machinations. Deciding politics wasn't his thing, Seth traveled south, hoping to find more peace there. Personality and Appearance Setheron is known to be quite a perceptive person, and he can see through most kinds of difficult riddles and problems. He is noted to have a high problem solving ability, as well as a strong will that makes him persevere even though tasks that others think are too difficult. It is noted his intelligence is relatively high, probably as a highly educated descendant from a mage clan. Seth has shown himself to be generally quite obliging, though, and he is honest with his actions, unlike most other elves. He rarely lies to others, although he is not above warping and reinterpreting the truth if it is necessary to conceal information from others. Seth has shown that he is also quite straightforward with things he does, and he cares a lot for his friends and family. Seth doesn't tolerate overly political climates, and he is known to be quite introverted, preferring a circle of friends to a large, noisy area. He is quite kind to most people that aren't hostile to him. Seth shows no mercy to those that threaten him or his friends, though. He normally refrains from hurting others, but has shown himself to be willing to kill in the shortest time possible if he is pressed. Seth is noted to look remarkably human, lacking the pointed ears typical of an elf. He has medium length blonde hair, and a pair of sparkling light blue eyes. Seth has soft features for a male, and he is known to have very fair skin due to his ancestry. Powers and Abilities Setheron has shown himself as a capable sword fighter, able to use single or dual wielded blades to take out opponents quickly without even using magic, or when coupled with reinforcement. His talent with his sword enables him to still pose a threat even when depleted of mana, and if he does have mana, his high speed and strength is enhanced further by his skills in magic. Seth is known to be a user of reinforcement magic, as with most mages, and has mastered the skill to the extent he can fully reinforce his body to unlock 100% of his capacity. Seth can perform dynamic reinforcement of his body's stress points subconsciously, making his attacks and strength extremely high when he performs this. Seth has shown he can punch another mage across an arena to leave a crater and cracks in the arena wall with this reinforced strength. Seth's primary magic is light based magic, with aether injections. Due to this, he finds it much easier to form hardlight that most other mages. Seth's crest is a fused Aether - Light crest that looks like a modified Asyrrieon crest, making his abilities different. He can fire beams of aether infused light, and if charged, it is strong enough to overpower most heavy attacks like Synchrotron Cannon and Plasma Air Lance. Seth has shown flight ability via the use of hardlight wings, and can move at lightspeed to cover short distances via his light manipulation ability. He has further summoned rains of spears for attack at range, and the creation of a hardlight shield for defense against all sorts of attacks. As he is an Asyrrieon mage, Seth is in fact able to manipulate and use any attack based on wavelengths, despite his aether infused light being his primary offense and defense magic. He is able to nullify sound based attacks completely via the exertion of his mana, or even harden sound into piercing attacks if necessary. Seth is capable of extremely powerful spells, including his tactical spell "Light Rain" that causes beams of light to vaporize every single enemy within the targeting radius. He has also shown the ability to turn himself invisible and create clones of light that have equal physical prowess to him, which makes him a lot stronger than the regular light mage. This capability also allows Seth to attack from many angles and leave exploding afterimages if he blinks. Seth learned the use of Dimensional and Time magic from the Chronopsis Clan, which allows him to teleport himself over more remarkable distances through barriers and set up powerful dimensional barriers that can block many attacks. The exact nature of this skill is unknown, but he has shown the ability to shift dimensions at an extremely fast speed to phase through or even cut through objects, or release space bending blasts of force. Seth knows reinforcement magic, which can enhance his movements and attacks with even greater power when he is fighting with hand to hand combat. After his practice under the Chronopsis clan, Seth has increased his skills further, and can imbue his hand with dimension shifting powers that allow him to shred metal with a clawing action, or even cut people into half with chopping motions or axe kicks. Seth also knows how to summon Asterian spirits to create shielding sanctuaries to heal and protect others, thanks to his talent as as Chronopsis descendant mage. After training with the Chronopsis clan, this control has intensified to allow him to cast quite a few purification, exorcism, protection and even mind bending spells via the Asterian spirits. Seth has cast barrier spells, clairvoyance spells and even a sleep spell via the Asterian spirits. Seth is a very powerful Vitakinetic mage. He possesses the Near Human limit of seven Vitakinetic circuits, giving him an unrealistically powerful single target Death Grip. His body is therefore able to repair itself at a high speed and knit wounds shut rapidly. This regenerative capability is to the extent that Seth cannot fall sick, grow old or die from natural causes. He can regenerate severed limbs in at most a few hours due to this ability. Seth is also a powerful and competent healer without the use of his Asterian Spirit skills. Grimoire Abilities Eden Asyrrieon, The Girl who Ran Through Space-Time. Grimoire Abilities Eden Asyrrieon is known to possess powerful space and time based powers, in contrast to Seth's mostly light based abilities. Her abilities are known to include teleportation, barrier creation and the use of dimension twisting power to create blasts. The true nature of her power is still unknown. Sword Dance With the release command of "Artlief Kadour, Eden Asyrrieon, let your union bear fruit and show our enemies a single breathtaking step!", the power of the Sword Dance can be easily shown. This turns Artlief Kadour into a line of light that pierces the opponent with no exception, constantly rewinding time until it has crushed the opponent's heart in one jab. This move is invariably fatal when used on most normal people. Grimoire Equip Eden Asyrrieon turns into a golden spear that has a long sword like head, the blade of the weapon designed like the wings of an angel. The weapon is longer than Seth is tall in totality, giving him good reach when he attacks. The capabilities of the spear as of now is unknown. Celeste, Light Magic Witch Grimoire Abilities Celeste is known to possess light based powers, and is coincidentally a Grimoire who made a contract with Seth to be able to use her magic. Her powers can be inferred to be somewhat similar to Seth's own, with the exception that she uses light instead of Hardlight. Sword Dance Not Yet Revealed Grimoire Equip Not Yet Revealed Equipment Setheron's primary weapon of use is the sword Artlief Kadour, White Aether Flash. This is a very powerful sword aligned with Aether and Lightning, capable of using many variations of power to attack the enemy. It has all the properties of a high ranking spirit sword, and is known to be based on Kaledvoulch, the infamous all killing sword of Second King of the End Mithras Ninsun. Artlief Kadour has the following techniques: * Kadour: Nameless Crescent - no command is needed to actuate this skill. Artlief Kadour can fling a crescent of light that cuts through multiple enemies easily. It is believed the maximum targets that can be cut is at least 40. * Kadour: Shoot (to kill) - The command "Shoot" is enough, even though Seth often appends the additional words. This causes the blade to extend forward extremely fast, piercing everything in its way with light. Seth needs a stabbing action to perform this * Kadour: Maiming Light - Artlief Kadour, if locking blades with an opponent, can send a charge of aether that conducts through the opponent's weapons and causes an explosion where their hands are. This is powerful enough to destroy or severely damage another person's hands. * Kadour: Salvation Glow - Artlief Kadour can overcharge the blade with light to cut through almost anything and deals a lot of damage. The light is so much that it overflows and erupts out in a short ranged blast strong enough to knock back severely and cause high damage to all it hits. * Kadour: Saint's Spear - Artlief Kadour, on swing, can create seven spears of light that seek opponents and run them through for high damage. It is powerful enough to easily kill a low tier mage in one hit, and all seven spears can also hit the same person. * Kadour: Purity's Starpath - Only used in the air, Artlief Kadour can be used to send the user flying forward and slam into a location, causing an extremely powerful upheaval that burns enemies and sends them flying up. * Kadour: Dominion Crown - A skyward burst of energy from around Kadour's wielder that has the intense heat of the sun. It burns very hot and blasts enemies away from Kadour's user as the burst expands outwards, dealing a lot of damage. * White Edge Artlief Kadour: Herald of the New Dawn - The strongest technique of Artlief Kadour. The sword is allowed to drop into the ground as it disintegrates into golden shards. It causes a literal storm of golden mist to form above the battlefield, before it rains miniature copies of Artlief Kadour which can be controlled as tendrils, allowing the user to attack a whole army omnidirectionally. Setheron carries a mysterious bastard sword that contains a pair of spirits. The weapon is comprised of two blades, one possessing flame powers and the other possessing lightning powers. Together the blade can control and produce plasma, but it can also be split up if necessary. The male spirit is known as Ren, and the female spirit Rin. Rin and Ren have the following techniques: * Sword Dance: Brother and Sister Swords - The release command is "Ren, Rin, brother and sister swords. Together sway in harmony. Let Lightning and Fire make Plasma, Erupt!". This causes both swords to release a burst of superheated plasma from their blades, causing grievous damage to anything they are pointed at, at short range. It can be invoked even if the blades aren't in Seth's hands. Setheron wears medium armor comprised of golden and silver plates, over a set of white mage robes. It gives him relatively decent mobility and protection. While it doesn't have any exemplary stats or magical properties, other than enchantments to make it self repair and reinforce it, it provides a good balance of defense and mobility. Trivia * Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tides of Fate